


Truth or Dare?

by WiccanMarvel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: After Nationals, Karasuno became close with the national teams they played against and decided to throw a week long camp that will serve as a farewell for their graduating players and to help ease the members that will remain.Relationships will unravel, some will survive, some won't while new love will blossom, but for how long?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if the premise intrigued you, please bookmark! i'll try to post chapters regularly, hopefully by 8/30/2020 i can start posting!
> 
> This story will continue a ton of angst but also fluff, comedic moments from the characters that *hopefully* i depicted very well.
> 
> Thank you!

After Nationals, Karasuno became close with the national teams they played against and decided to throw a week long camp that will serve as a farewell for their graduating players and to help ease the members that will remain.

Karasuno together with Nekoma, Fukurodani and several other schools mixed and socialized with each other. 

Main Characters of this story:

Atsumu, Kageyama and Hinata - Atsumu came to know Kageyama and developed a frenemy relationship with him, at the camp he thought they should play truth or dare to better know the new faces, more importantly, Hinata, which will cause friction with Kageyama.

Kenma, Kuroo, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi - Ever since Karasuno and Nekoma had their joint practice, Kenma had been noticing the growing relationship of Kuroo and Tsukishima, they've been together since they were kids, but only became a couple, for roughly four months, when drunk Kenma confessed to Kuroo after being so jealous with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi on the other hand, has been feeling left out and abandoned after Tsukishima seemed to shift his focus to Kuroo. The truth or dare, a game supposedly to help ease their relationship, unfortunately for them, it caused the relationship to crack.

Asahi and Noya - Noya has been a fan of kiyoko since the dawn of human race, but lately, he's been louder and way annoying than usual, ever since he and Asahi started practicing closely together. Is he overcompensating for something?

Daichi and Suga - They've been together since they were sophomores, after playing hide and seek with each other's emotions their freshmen year together. Daichi was Suga's first relationship, while Suga was the reason Daichi found out he was bi, Two years have past and their relationship that started so hot, seems to be cooling off, but what's the reason?

Iwa and Oikawa - Oikawa LOVES Iwa-chan, and he' boisterous and loud about it and Iwa hates it. But one day, he just stops, out of nowhere, and then he sees him hanging out with Ushijima.

Ushijima and Tendou - An unlikely friendship forged by their love of volleyball and an uncanny, out of the ordinary chemistry, but is it only friendship?

Osamu and Suna - Everyone has been pushing them to be together, Especially Atsumu his twin brother who thinks Suna is into Osamu, and he won't stop till he match up his twin to Suna.

Simizu, Tanaka and Yachi - Shimizu is an introvert, but lately, she found herself enjoying things more and more, oddly enough, it involves Tana and Yachi, whose personalities are undoubtedly polar opposites.

Akaashi and Bokuto - They've been the best couple according to everyone, Bokuto loves Akaashi very much and so is he. But, it looks like, Bokuto's family does not feel the same way towards Akaashi.

They are the Main Characters of the story, with minor appearances from the other characters!

If the story intrigued you, please kudos/bookmark!  
Thank you!


	2. We're All Going To Camp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dust has settled, and a champion has been crowned, with everything coming to an end for some, and a new beginning to others, the coaching staffs of multiple schools saw how the relationship of members from their respective different clubs gave blossomed and saw this as opportunity to both say goodbye to the members they will lose and hello to the new faces that will step up to take on their soon to be vacated roles.
> 
> Note: I'll try to not spoil for non-manga readers!
> 
> Enjoy!

It's 4AM, But Hinata was already up and doing some light exercises to start his day when his phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Shoyou?" The voice on the other line softly say.  
"Kenma! Hello! You're up early? What's up?" Hinata said.  
"Ugh, that's too much energy at this hour. I was playing Animal Crossing before it reset at 5. Anyways, have you heard?" Kenma explained.  
"About what?" Hinata asked as he sat down and reached for a towel to dry his wetting forehead.  
"The coaches decided to throw and goodbye and welcome camp for us, It starts on the day after tomorrow, many school accepted, which is already annoying me." Kenma said as he sighed after.  
"Woooooooooooow!! Really!! That's awesome! I'm sure we'll be there! Maybe coach is still asleep, that's why we haven't been informed yet." Hinata said.  
"Yeah, anyways, i'll see you." Kenma said  
"Yes!" Hinata quickly replied.  
"Right, i'll go back playing now, I'm still dream hunting Mint."  
"Goodluck!"

\--

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked as he looked at Bokuto. "You know we'll only be there for three days, right? Not a month?" Akaashi continued as he eyed Bokuto's multiple baggage  
"Akaashi!, you don't know that for sure! What if we suddenly get stucked? What's gonna happen to me? to you?" Bokuto tried to explain  
"Bokuto-san, calm down, this is not a horror story." Akaashi said as he hugged Bokuto to calm him down. "Bokuto mode no. 99, scaredy owl mode. So cute." He whispered to himself.  
"Oh- did you already tell your parents you'll stay with me a for another few days after the camp?" Bokuto asked, his lips grazed Akaashi's cheeks making him shiver.  
"Yes, i told them it's for college preparations, for a volleyball try-out and it was with you." Akaashi said, blushing.  
"Nice! we'll be spending more days together!" Bokuto said as he mushes his face on Akaashi's neck weakening his knees, collapsing to the floor.  
"Bokuto-san." Akaashi said in a soft voice, his eye pleading to Bokuto.  
"Yes yes, im sorry, I got carried away, do you want to do it right now?" Bokuto said, licking his lips.  
"Y-yes please." Akaashi said, he hates how Bokuto turns him on, and he just knows how to get it. "But not too long, we have a bus to catch to meet the others." Akaashi said but Bokuto was not paying attention.

\--

"Oya, oya? Looks like the country folks are here first?" Kuroo said, wearing his favorite red tank top, standing upfront the camp's welcome sign.  
"Kuroo-san! Where's Kenma?" Hinata said as he jumped out of the bus.  
"Hinata Boke! Don't just jump everytime! You can get injured!" Kageyama screamed at him as he follows him down.  
"You're not my dad Kageyama! Shut up!" Hinata protested.  
"He may not be your Dad, but he sure is your Daddy~" Noya teased as the rest of Karasuno flocks down the bus.  
Both Kuroo and Tanaka laughed.  
"Sh-shut up!" Kageyama and Hinata said in unison.  
"Nice, all this, but in multiple days, 24 hours a day, just great." Tsukishima said as he puts on his headphones.  
"Don't be like that! C'mon we'll have so much fun here!" Kuroo said as he put his arms on Tsukishima, making Yamaguchi uneasy.  
"Tsukki! Come on, let's go get first dibs on the beds!" Yamaguchi said as he take away Tsukishima from Kuroo's arms.  
"Ah! You're not gonna win Yamaguchi!" Hinata shouted as he race down the path.  
"BOKE! Don't suddenly start running! Who told you you can get a head-start?!" Kageyama said as he follows down the other outrageous first years to the lodge.  
"Ahhh, youth, your first years sure have the energy to be like that all the time." Kuroo said, following the first years ran down with Hinata tripping and rolling down clashing with yamaguchi and tsukishima.  
Daichi and Suga cringe at what happened, with Noya Tanaka and Kuroo almost losing their sanity from laughing.

\--

"He's okay right?" Kunimi asked.  
"Who?" Kindaichi quickly replied on a lower voice  
"Oikawa-san? He-he's been quiet, usually he'll be walking up and down the bus talking to us and annoying Iwa-san but, he's been quiet." Kunimi said.  
"I mean, yeah, but even Iwa-san has been quiet." Kindaichi said, sharing his own observations.  
"Oi, they might here you you know?" Makki said as he pops up from the seat behind them.  
"Osu! Gomen!" Both of them said.  
"Something is definitely happening, but let's focus on having a great time first and let them work it out themselves, okay? Besides, we're already here." Makki said.  
"Right." Kunimi said as Kindaichi started gathering his stuff.  
"But you know.... They're right tho, We've seen them have a fight, but not like this, this seems, odd." Matsu said as he grabs his bag.  
"Ahhhhhh, we're not gonna play anymore together, you and me are going to try-out on a different college than them, this aint our problem.... right?" Makki asked and looked at Matsu, who only raised his eyebrows.

After all their teammates have gone out the bus, that's when Oikawa and Iwa moved from their seat at the farthest back of the bus.  
"Oi, shittykawa, gimme your bag, i'll help you out." Iwa said, reaching out a hand to help Oikawa.  
"It's fine, i can handle my own stuff, no problem." Oikawa said, brushing Iwa off.  
"HEY! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH?" Iwa shouted so loud everyone outside of the bus turned to look at them. And almost by instinct, both Makki and Matsu herded the others away from the bus.  
"You've been acting....weird lately." Iwa continued, his voice was shaking, a drop of sweat ran down in the side of his face.  
But instead of responding, Oikawa ignored him, passed him aand got out of the bus, leaving Iwa speechless.   
"Tooru!" Iwa called desperately. "What's happening?" He added.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Oikawa said, not even looking back.

It took a few minutes before Iwa recollected himself, he can't possibly let his underclassmen and the other people to see him this rattled. No matter how hard Oikawa is making this for him, He tried to recall if there was something he did that made Oikawa this way, he tried looking back a week ago, back when Oikawa surprised him wit his favorite brand of body scrub as a gift, even tho no one knows, not even his parents knows that he loves using body scrubs. He did gave him a thank you note and a kiss, even if it was a shitty kiss, two weeks ago, when Kyoutani started teasing Oikawa after he accidentally walked in on him changing and saw his flat ass. Sure, he laughed at first and join in with them, but he knows Oikawa very well, he knows and he can tell what Oikawa is really feeling even with a mask up to cover it up, he knows, so the moment he saw it, he quickly dissolved the situation and beat up Kyoutani to stop him. He looked back three weeks ago, when they had a mock match up and training simulations with Shiratorizawa, the two teams Karasuno defeated to reach nationals, the pressure even in a non value match up was enough to keep Oikawa tensed, but even then he managed to get him and the team to play at tip top shape, even after Ushijima- Ushijima. His eyes widened a little, that momentm after what happened there, he realized that was the time Oikawa seemingly changed.

Iwa was in deep thoughts that he didn't even realized he was already inside the lodge. He quickly scanned the room for his teammates, he saw Hinata and Kageyama wrestling for the room key and who will hold it, Hinata surprisingly won. He saw Noya, Tanaka and another Nekoma dude with a mohawk who weirdly looks like Tanaka circling Karasuno's mangers and swatting other guys away. He saw the Inarizaki Club walked in like they were some famous boy band, which gradually pissed him off, then his eyes fell on Kyoutani and Makki on one side of the room looking at the bear wood carvings, those two has that weird liking to those, but where was Oikawa?

He scanned to room even more, it wasn't even that many of people, and for sure the bright aqua jacket should be able to stand out, but with his nerves suffering like this, his mind going over drive, it felt like Oikawa was the needle lost in a sea of hay. he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before going for another go, Karasuno... The dum trio... Inarizaki boy band.... Seijou.... Other random people he doesn't know or doesn't even wanna identify because he was only looking for one person and one person alone.

"Oikawa." Iwa softly said as he finally saw the aqua colored jacket in the sea of people, But why was Ushijima with him? More than that, why was Ushijima carrying one of his bags?

\--

Nearly everyone was already inside the lodge to register and sign the attendance and also to get their tote bags when Inarizaki rolled in.

"Ahhhhh, look at all the people that didn't got to nationals." Atsumu said, thankfully only his twin, Osamu heard it.  
"Don't start creating trouble now." He simply said.  
"Hai hai." Atsumu said "Now go check up on Suna." He added, with Osamu only rolling his eyes.

"Tobio-chan!" Atsumu greeted Kageyama, who was holding his side after him and Hinata wrestle for the rights to hold the key to the room they will be sharing, ultimately losing, he knows Hinata will be so sad if he lost so he decided to give the win to him.  
"Atsumu-san? Welcome, glad you all can make it." Kageyama properly said.  
"No need to be such a good boy even in here tobio."Atsumu said, Kageyama on he other hand, was not sure if it was a compliment or something else.  
"Thanks, i guess?" he simply replied.

"Ah! one of the super twins!" Hinata said as he approached Kageyama and Atsumu.  
"Super wha-" Atsumu seemed to be taken aback but quickly recovered.  
"Our match was so intense! I hope we can play more in the future!" Hinata said, sparkles can be literally seen in his eyes.  
"I-, yeah, you pissed me off so much that first set." Atsumu smiled and then looked at Kageyama. "You are so, lucky to have a partner like him Tobio." Atsumu added.  
Kageyama felt weirded out by how Atsumu said it. "What do you mea-"  
"I guess i'll see you around then later, i gotta help Osamu and Suna get laid!" Atsumu said, winking at Hinata, not letting Kageyama to finish his sentence.

"What's getting laid? Kageyama?" Hinata asked.  
HINATA BOKE, was then heard all throughout the lodge, making everyone stop and look at the flustered Kageyama, with Sugamama, quickly apologizing for it.

\--

"Look at them go, so energetic." Kuroo said sitting down, chilling at the sofa, a drink in hand.  
"You do know, we're not allowed to have alcoholic drink Kuroo right?" Yaku said as he collect his stuff.  
"Shhh. Live a little Yaku." Kuroo said with a wink. "Wait what are you gonna do with all your stuff?"  
"I'm gonna get Lev to take it all for me." Yaku said witha smile on his fine.  
"Oya, you scary dude, poor Lev." Kuroo said as Yaku wanders off, it wasn't that hard to find the tall russian guy.

"Do you have the keys to our room?" Kenma asked as he sat down besides Kuroo, his face glued to the screen of his switch.  
"Yes, kitten, have'm here." Kuroo said tapping the keys placed on the small pocket on the top right corner of his shirt.  
"Okay." Kenma said, quickly kissing Kuroo in the cheeks.  
They've been in a relationship for a little over four months now, Kenma confessed to Kuroo after getting so jealous at Tsukishima and him, that he stole his dad's liquor and drank them, calling Kuroo drunk, thankfully his parents were not home, and didn't saw what happened.  
"You're always like this, being sweet and cute as a button when it's just us, but the complete opposite if there are other people around. No fair." Kuroo said, teasing Kenma.  
Kenma, then placed his head on Kuroo's chest as he continues to play on his switch, seemingly a response to Kuroo.  
"Much better." Kuroo said, putting his arm around Kenma, kissing the top of his head. "I love this shampoo, kitten."  
"That's the one you gave me."  
Kuroo hummed in agreement, as Tsukishima and him locked eyes across the room.

\--

"Dont get us in trouble." Osamu said as he joins Atsumu on his way to his room.  
"What? What do you mean?" Atsumu asked, playing dumb.  
"Don't play dumb, i'm you twin." Osamu said, barely giving any facial reactions.  
"I seriously don't know what you are talking about bro."Atsumu said defending himself.  
"Ever since that match against Karasuno, you seem to take a liking to that orange haired little one. I've seen this cycle over and over before, you'll just toy with this one again until you break it, then you'll just abandon it." Osamu said, stopping on his tracks to look directly at his twin.  
Atsumu sighed. "How?"  
"I saw you watching some video of them, repeating his plays, Saw you using a different account on instagram to follow and to even message him from time to time. It's seriously creepy, no wonder why some people call you sangwoo." Osamu said slowly pacing towards his brother.  
"is it such a bad thing to take a liking to a such bizarre person?" Atsumu said smiling.  
"It's wrong when the person seem to be at a happy place, it's wrong when the goal is to only play around with them, it's wrong when your goal is to ruin an innocent mind to your pleasure, Atsumu, don't." Osamu said, straight up.  
"You're not even sure if that's what i'm going to do." Atsumu replied looking back at his brother's eyes.  
Osamu shrugs, then walks away. "Who are you even rooming with? I heard you paired me and Suna up, which is fucked up"  
"I talked my way into it with captain, plus, fucked up? C'mon you and Suna are so into each other, I'm just trying to help!" Atsumu said.  
"Whatever, just don't try doing anything stupid."Osamu sighed.

"What? I haven't even done anything." Atsumu smiles. "yet." he added.

\--END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Chapter 1 !
> 
> Bookmark for updates! Kudos would be appreciated!  
> I'll try to update a new chapter everyday!
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Let's Play A Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first round of matches has been played, Atsumu proposed that they play a game of truth or dare.
> 
> Little did he know together with everyone who played, that this game will set off a series of dominoes to fall, and possibly trample their respective relationships.
> 
> (NSFW Alert.)  
> (Contains mild sexual depictions)

After settling in, resting for a bit and a fun afternoon snack, all the teams and players introduced themselves, a quick run through on the rules, regulations and punishments to the losers are explained, and they are on their way to play games to their hearts content. The last game were Fukurodani vs Shiratorizawa, everyone else is on the side of the court watching the Bokuto-Ushijima spiking showdown.

"Oooff- That owl can hit alright." Kuroo said as Bokuto spiked a very sharp cut shot to score and put his team to within one against Shiratorizawa.  
"Good games were played today, still shocked we almost lost to Dateko, Koganegawa sure is scary once he gets trained a little bit more." Daichi said as the two captains settle down in a quiet part of the court, as everyone is screaming and cheering on the on going match up.  
"Yep." Kuroo quietly answered.  
"Also, Lev, Lev's been improving, i think he's been practicing a lot. huh." Daichi continued, eyes still on the court as Ushijima bombarded Fukurodani's floor defense.  
"Yep."  
Daichi sighed. "You're not even paying attention huh Kuroo."  
"Yep."  
Daichi followed Kuroo's eyes and saw Tsukishima staring back at him.  
"Hey." Daichi growled, enough to snap Kuroo's attention into him.  
"What."  
"Kenma?" Daichi said, his eyebrows raised.  
"Dad mode: ON?" Kurro tried to escape through one of his best moves, jokes, but it was not effective on Daichi. Who only clicked his tongue.  
Kuroo sighed.  
"Something wrong? I thought you guys we're solid?" Daichi asked.  
"Well, yeah, we are, it's just- have you ever have, you know? these intense feelings, tension, chemistry with another person you had no idea you would have with?" Kuroo said, clearly trying to find his words but almost failing.  
"You mean, Kenma? Right? That's the two of you?" Daichi said, turning his attention to Kuroo.  
"Yeah, well, that's true, but.." Kuroo trailed and once again, his eyes fell on Tsukishima.  
"But what?" Daichi prodded.  
"I don't know, man. It's just I can't seem to shake off this tension between me and." Kuroo trailed once more.  
"Tsukishima?" Daichi finished Kuroo's sentence.  
"Yeah." Kuroo shortly answered.

\--

Kenma has never had a relationship before, Kuroo was almost all of his firsts, first actual friend, first person to tell a secret to, first kiss, first holding hands, first at literally everything Kuroo was Kenma's world and he was Kuroo's everything, So when Kuroo suddenly put another person above him, it shattered him. What's worse is that he tried to lie his way out of it. So in a whirlwind of bad choices, he got drunk, he drunk texted Kuroo to get his attention, and then he confessed. Kuroo, accepted the confession, and so they started dating, everything was fine, he and Kuroo were finding ways to be a good lover to one another, he was trying to be more open to him, he wants and tries to give him his all, he tries to satisfy Kuroo in more ways than one. But lately, specifically right around nationals started, Kuroo acted cold and distant, he will try to make his usual advances to him like how he usually does but Kuroo will reject him, saying various stupid excuses. Kenma's been bottling it up, and he knows he's about to be done.

So when he found out that there would be a camp, he was excited, for two seconds before realizing Tsukishima would be there too, the seemingly crack of their relationship, the hole on the boat he's been trying to cover up and fix, But even he, himself knows it is not looking good, even he could see the way Kuroo looks at Tsukishima, he knows that look very well, because Kuroo once looked at him liked that before too.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Hinata asked Kenma who was sitting besides him, snapping him back to reality.  
"Uh- Yeah, the games over?" Kenma asked Hinata as everyone dispersed to clean the gym so they have dinner.  
"Yeah! Bokuto scored the game winning spike! So awesome!" Hinata said beaming.  
"Chill out Shouyou, you'll burst from all that." Kenma said as he caught in the corner of his eye, Kuroo and Tsukishima leaving the gym together. His heart sunk, his frail little body automatically responded and went after them, leaving a stunned Hinata behind.

\--

"Chibi san, where's your setter?" Atsumu said as he approached Hinata.  
"Oh, Kenma? I dont know, i'm not sure." Hinata said as he look on at Kenma trying to run out oft he gym.  
"No, silly, i meant Tobio-chan." Atsumu said as he sat down besides Hinata, smiling softly.  
"Oh, he's on dinner preparation duty, and i'm well, tomorrow is my duty on gym cleaning." Hinata said.  
"Cool, me too. Hopefully we get matched up tomorrow so I can play you." Atsumu smiled as he brushed an unkept hair off of Hinata's face, making him blush.  
"Are you blushing? Wow, your face is almost the same color of your hair." Atsumu continued with a light chuckle.  
"i- im sorry!" Hinata said, clearly turning red now.  
"Nothing to say sorry for, it's cute, very cute." Atsumu said as he stroke Hinata's hair. "Very cute indeed, Tobio's a lucky guy." He added.  
Before Hinata can even reply, Atsumu was called by Kita, his captain.  
"Coach wants us to help for the meantime. Come on." Kita said.  
Atsumu sighed. "Alright, see you later, okay?" Atsumu waved his goodbye to a still shocked Hinata.  
"W-what the hell was that." Hinata said, trying to cover his face.

\--

Kenma almost lost Kuroo and Tsukishima, but luckily he caught up to them.  
"Kuroo!" Kenma called, Both Kuroo and Tsukishima looked back to him."Where are you guys going? it's dinner." Kenma continued.  
"Oh, um, just walking, um, fresh air?" Kuroo said, clearly trying to wiggle his way out of the situation.  
"Lemme join then." Kenma proposed.  
"Um, aren't you going to play your game or something? We are just gonna go for a walk." Tsukishima coldly said.  
"I wanna join, what's wrong with that? Is it that bad to walk together with my boyfriend?" Kenma said, standing his ground.  
Tsukishima chuckled. "Boyfriend? Did Kuroo ever called you that?" Tsukishima said.  
"Hey!" Kuroo quickly said to diffuse the situation.  
"Kenma, come on, we're just going for a walk, please. Don't be like this." Kuroo sighed.  
"But-"  
"Why are you so clingy? It's no like i would steal Kuroo away from you." Tsukishima said "Not right away anyways." Tsukishima smirked.  
"You- Don't put fucked up thing on his head. Jeez." Kuroo said irritated. "Come on." Kuroo said grabbing Kenma's arms and walking away from Tsukishima.

Kuroo took Kenma near the gates of the camp, so it was just the two of them, Kenma was sobbing at this point.  
"Kenma what's wrong with you? This is not like you." Kuroo said softly, trying to lift Kenma's face to level it with him  
Kenma kept on sobbing, words won't get out of his mouth. Kuroo hugged him tight until he calmed a little.  
"Kitten, I'm sorry. Please talk to me." Kuroo pleaded.  
"Do you like him?" Kenma finally said.  
"I-"  
"Do you like him!?" kenma repeated the question.  
"I don't know." Kuroo answered.  
"Bullshit Kuroo, answer me!" Kenma screamed. "Even i know the answer, so tell me!" Kenma added, tears running down his face.  
"I do." Kuroo surrendered.  
Kenma lost all his energy and crumpled to the ground, sobbing once more.

"i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, i didn't know how." Kuroo tried to explain.  
"Do you like him more than me now?" Kenma asked in a soft tone.  
"T-to be honest, i'm not sure anymore." Kuroo answered, making Kenma whimper.  
"What did i do wrong? Kuroo? huh? I opened my mouth, my legs for you, What more can I do?" Kenma said, words from his mouth were like acid into Kuroo's face.  
"No, it's not like that! Kitten, no!" Kuroo said collapsing besides Kenma trying to hug him as Kenma struggles pushing him off.  
"Then what is it?! Then what is it about him?"  
"I- I don't know Kenma, Even I don't know what it is." Kuroo answered, as Kenma gave up and Kuroo took a hold of him.  
Kenma sobs, he kept on sobbing, Kuroo tried to keep himself together, but ultimately fails.  
"I'm sorry Kenma." Kuroo softly said as tears finally broke away from his eyes down to his face.

\--

Dinner was set, and because there are a great volume of people in attendance, they decided to divide everyone into groups per table, randomly drawn to be able to take advantage and fully socialize each individuals.

"This is a nice group of people we got here. Dang." Atsumu clapped his hands as he looked over to the people in his table, Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi, Noya, Suga, Daichi, Osamu, Suna, Kita, Aone, Terushima, Iwa, Oikawa, Ushijima, Tendou, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Akaashi and Bokuto. "Wait, we're missing to people?" He added as Kuroo and a puffed eye Kenma walked in and sat to the last two seats.  
"K-kenma? What happened to you?!" Hinata said inspecting Kenma's eyes. "Did a wasp bit your eyes?" He added with full confidence, Making Noya laugh.  
"No dummy, he obvs cried his ass off!" Noya said confidently, clearly cannot read the room.  
Suga and Daichi sighed together.  
"Anyways, let's eat for now." Daichi said as he and Kuroo threw each other a look, which Suga noticed.

The table of Atsumu et al, ate and finished in silence. Thanks to the tensed atmosphere that was put up by almost everyone in the table.  
"This is fun, right? This table is nice." Atsumu whispered to his twin.  
"No. Did you do this?" Osamu asked.  
"No."  
"You definitely did."

"What do you say we play a little game, an ice breaker? Huh?" Atsumu proposed to the table. "All the coaches says we should do team building activities, I heard the other tables are doing mafia, let's play also." Atsumu said, finishing his food.  
Every single one of the table was quiet.  
"Oh, come on, a little game wouldn't hurt, right?" Atsumu said, then turned his face to Tsukishima, then he smiled a little.  
"Sure, just a simple game so Hinata and Noya can follow." Tsukishima said.  
"Tsukishima kei." Both Daichi and Suga said.  
"Great, let's go to the meeting hall 6 then! That's our corresponding number." Kita said as he stood up, and almost everyone else followed.  
"Akaashi, we should definetly win again! Just like how we won earlier against Ushiwaka! Hey hey hey!!!" Bokuto said.  
"No way that's gonna happen again." Ushijima quietly said, turning to Oikawa. "Are you coming?" He asked.  
"Yes, let's go"  
Everyone left at the table was shocked.  
"Did, Did Oikawa and Ushijima just left together?" Suga asked, then turning to Iwa who just buries his face in his hands.  
"Dont ask me." Iwa grudging said.

"N-noya?" Asahi called the little tornado.  
"Ye-yes?!" Noya answered back  
"Are you gonna play?" Asahi asked.  
"Yes, I would, you?" Noya returned.  
"If you are then I might as well." Asahi smiled as he put his hands behind his head, his signature Asahi mannerism, making Noya blush.  
"Wait, what." Noya unconsciously said out loud as he realized he blushed towards Asahi.  
"What?" Asahi said.  
"No-nothing! Let's go now! I wanna seat in front of the aircon!" Noya said running away from Asahi.

"We should play." Kenma said as he stood up, he and Kuroo were the last two in the table.  
"Are you sure? I mean, we probably should head back our room to tal-"  
"We should play." Kenma repeated.  
"Alright, let's go."

"I don't like this." Kageyama quietly said.  
"What's not to like? We get to spend time together? And with other teams? This is cool!" Hinata countered him.  
Atsumu's actions earlier today still burned in hi mind. Something was off, but he can't seem to put it together.  
"Maybe we should skip this and go to bed." Kageyama said, putting his arms around Hinata's waist, tugging it lightly.  
"Bakeyama! No! N-not now anyways...." Hinata said, blushing.  
"Okay, If I win, then you'll let me, okay?" Kageyama whispered in Hinata's ear.  
"Like I'll let you beat me. Plus, we don't even know the game yet."

\--

Everyone has gathered and formed a circle in the middle of the meeting hall, right as Atsumu walked in with Kita.  
"Alright, let's play truth or dare!" Atsumu announced holding and shaking a clear box containing multiple colored papers and an empty bottle.  
Everyone sighed and groaned.  
"Hey, hey, this was the only box left at the coaches table, and all of them are out drinking already!" Atsumu defended the game.  
"Are you sure this was the last box, and you didn't plan all of this?" Kita asked Atsumu quietly as everyone settled down.  
"Kita-san? Come on, I'm not gonna do that." Atsumu obviously lied.  
"Alright, let's start!" Atsumu said, Kita just sighed and shook his head behind him. "What has he done to you, huh, Atsumu?" He told himself.

The game went on, and at first the truths and the dares were pretty stupid, Asahi drew the take of you shirt paper and Noya almost had a nosebleed. Hinata drew the punch you rival in the shoulder paper, Kegayama got his revenge by drawing the put a masking tape to someone's mouth, effectively shutting Hinata up all night, Daichi got the dance a kpop song paper, and performed Twice's yes or yes much to everyone's shock, Karasuno's captain got moves, Bokuto got the put on a lipstick paper and chose the color purple. Kenma drew the hug someone for a minute a hug Kuroo, easing up the tension that everyone was feeling. Yamaguchi got the act like a duck paper, Noya got the scratch your ears like a dog, Ushijima got the sing a song paper, and good lord did God created him perfect as he stunned everyone on how good he can sing. Iwa got the push up as much as you could and did 109 push ups, now Daichi and Ushijima are now planning to outdo him. Sun got the point whose the ugliest in the room and pointed Osamu, saying he can kill two birds with one stone with it. 

Everything was going well, until it was Atsumu's turn. Atsumu got the give the prettiest person in the room a kiss paper. Kita knew this was not part of the original box, when he red it and glanced at his direction, Atsumu pleaded with his smile. Kita let this one go.  
Atsumu went directly to Hinata and kissed his cheeks, his lips stayed there longer than it should've, making everyone's eyes go wide.  
"Bold." Ushijima said catching everyone's attention.  
"I think you are the prettiest around here, chibi-san."Atsumu said as he went back to his place besides Kita. Hinata's mouth hanging open, while kageyama seemed to stop breathing and kept his eyes on Atsumu.  
"Okay, next! should be exclusively a dare from someone to someone!" Atsumu said. "I'll start!" He continued as he spun the bottle.  
It spun around a few times until it slowed and stopped completely on Oikawa.  
"Oikawa, i dare you to tell everyone in here, who you think is the best volleyball player among us." Atsumu said.  
Everyone knew it was going to be Iwaizumi for Oikawa, the one person who was with him all through out, the person he pesters and loves the most.

"It's Ushijima." Oikawa softly said, but the words seemed to echo in the room.  
"Thank you, Oikawa, I also think you are the best setter in this room." Ushijima returned the compliment.  
"Excuse your mouth." Atsumu said towards Ushijima as everyone's mouth hang open, Iwa can't even bring himself to look at Oikawa, or everyone else for that matter.  
" I think we should stop here?" Kita asked.  
"What? no!, come on let's do more." Atsumu insisted and spun the bottle once more, this time it stops on Kuroo.  
"Kuroo!" Atsumu yelled.  
"Fuck." Kuroo said under his breath, "What now?" This time he said it loud enough.

Atsumu thought about it, his dare for the rooster head that gave him and the other teams at nationals some head scratch after going up against them.  
"I know, just like mine, kiss the one person you think is the prettiest in this room." Atsumu announced.  
"I can't do that? I'm not like you." Kuroo quickly defended himself. Kenma sighed besides him.  
"Ugh, such a drama queen, fine all of us would close our eyes and you kiss the person, fine, so you won't get shy." Atsumu said sheepishly.  
"I'm not gonna do that." Kuroo insisted.  
"This is the last dare, Kuroo, after this we're done." Daichi said, he saw Iwaizumi struggling in his place. "Do it, then we all go to bed." Daichi said with his commanding aura.  
"Very captain of you." Atsumu sighed, "Fine, do it and were done." He surrendered.  
"Fine, but all you fuckers better glue those eyes together." Kuroo yelled as he stood up.  
"Like we have no idea who you are kissing." Akaashi said, making Bokuto laugh.  
"Akaashi! You are the prettiest to me in here!" Bokuto announced kissing him on the cheeks, making his head blew up.  
"Bokuto san!"

"Ugh, just go ahead so we can be done with." Osamu said.  
"Fine, close you fucking eyes, and i mean it you ugly mofos." Kuroo said, licking his lips, avoiding making eye contact to everyone.  
"Do i have to close my eyes too?" Iwa said, his voice clearly shaking, like he's about to burst out any second now.  
"No, dude, it's fine, but i think you are the manliest around here, i mean it." Kuroo said with a sincere tone that seemed to calm Iwa down.  
Meanwhile, Kenma felt a strange rush of emotions as he closes his eyes, he was half expecting half hoping Kuroo to kiss him, but is so afraid of when he wouldn't, he don't think he can handle it if he loses Kuroo completely.  
"Go, ahead, everyone's eyes are closed, Even Iwa's." Atsumu said as he checked on everyone, then proceeded to close his.  
"Last one, then go to bed, alright." Kuroo said as he goofed around, pulled his pants to his ankles just to make sure no one was peeking and if they do, they would see him with all his glory. No one made any reaction.  
"Just signal once you're done, don't make out too long okay bro. Kenma, wink wink." Bokuto teased.  
"Bokuto-san, shhh." Akaashi said.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Kuroo cursed under his breathe, he is looking at Kenma and Tsukishima back and effort.  
Then he saw Daichi looking at him, eyes full of questions. He just shrugged.  
Daichi then nodded and closed hi eyes once more.

\--

Kenma's heart is beating so loudly he thinks he's going deaf. It's so loud and hard, like he is getting moved from where he was seating. He's scared, but excited, but most definitely scared more than anything but he can't wait for Kuroo to prove it's him that he chooses. he's waiting for his lips, the lips that has touched his lips for millions of times to make contact him once again, the lips that has traced every inch of his body, the lips that taught Kenma what was longing was.

Ten second passes, nothing, he counted again, another ten has gone, still nothing. tears are now forming once again on his eyes, he doesn't want to look if he's kissing someone else. But he has to know, he has to see it, to believe it. Maybe Kuroo was just standing in the middle just to pass time.

Kenma opened his eyes.

\--

Kenma and Tsukishima's eyes locked, right as Kuroo was kissing Tusikishima, their lips pressing together, their tongues exploring each other, Tsukishima even bit the lower part of Kuroo's lips as somehow to taunt Kenma, Kenma's started crying again, as Kuroo truned around and locked eyes with him, he mouthed the words i'm sorry. Kenma had no other option but to bite his own tongue and try not to breakdown in front of everyone, he lost, the person who made him believe in things, the person who held his hands and dragged him into a world he never knew he would walk into, his world, he's gone now, he has lost him, and the worst thing was, he doesn't how or why it happened,

"I'm done now." Kurro announced as everyone cheered as they opened their eyes.  
"Are we done now? Good, I'm going to bed." Iwas stood up and went to the door as fast as he can, hoping n one saw tears welling up on his eyes.  
Kenma tried to do the same thing, but fails, tears kept dropping from his face into the floor, both Akaashi and Hinata, his closest friends saw it, Hinata tried to get to Kenma but Daichi beat him into it, Daichi knew what has happened.  
"Alright everyone go to bed now." Daichi said, giving a stern look to Hinata, then Kageyama, Kageyama understood the look at took Hinata. Suga didn't need any words and proceeded to help Kenma escorted out of the room.

Kuroo tried to follow them but, his feet were seemingly nailed to the concrete floor.

"Tsukki? You coming? Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima who was still sitting on the floor.  
"No, you go ahead." Tsukishima answered shortly, eyes glued to Kuro.  
Yamaguchi wanted to say something, call him and Kuroo out, but his nerves betrayed and got the best of him, and instead he walked out of the room dejected.  
"So what now?" Tsukishima asked Kuroo who was still in the middle of the room.

\--

"What you did was fucked up Atsumu." Kita calls Atsumu out.  
"What? What did I do?" Atsumu defended himself.  
"What has happened to you?" Kita started, "Ever since you and Omi-" He added but was cut off by Atsumu.  
"What? Ever since what? Ever since i gave my everything to Omi only for him to abandon and leave me like a puppy on the street?"Atsumu said, raising his voice for the first time.

\--

As soon as Kenma got out of the room he sprinted and ran away from Daichi and Suga.  
Suga tried to ran after Kenma but Daichi stopped him.  
"What happened?" Suga asked.  
"I don't know." Daichi asnwered.  
"Bull. And you know it." Suga said getting angry.  
"Suga.." Daichi tried but was cut off.  
"No! You know what? Lately i've been catching you with this lies and run arounds, you've been keeping things from me, and i am sick of it." Suga said, walking out from the conversation as Daichi desperately follows him.

\--

Kenma ran and ran until his lungs were about to give up, he found a quiet place away from everyone, he sat at a tree stump, bawling his eyes out.  
"Here, i think you need this more than i do." Iwa appreared out of nowhere and hands him his handkerchief.  
"Thank you, how'd you found me" Kenma asked.  
"No, you actually found me, i also ran here to just get away." Iwa said, he was about to sit besides Kenma when he suddenly stopped.  
"Oh, uh, do you mind if i sat beside you?" He graciously asked.  
"No, go ahead." Kenma said sniffing.  
" I guess, we both got dumped today, huh." Iwa also sniffed, remnants of the cry he did are being exposed by the moonlight.  
"I, i guess so." Kenma said, finally calming down, still distraught on the thought of Kuroo leaving and dumping him.

"Do you want some? Got some in the kitchen earlier." Iwa said as he tries to smile and showed Kenma some bars of chocolate.  
"Yeah, sure, thanks." Kenma accepted the chocolates as both him and Iwa sat under the moon and cried some more to ease the pain that broke their hearts that night.

\--END--


	4. Noya? Noya, What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dreaded truth or dare concluded last night, tensions are high, relationships are reaching a boiling point, meanwhile, Noya can't seem to stop his heart's pounding, and no, its not when he looks at Shimizu, but it only happens everytime he is with his Asahi, his ace.

He hadn't gotten any sleep, not a wink. Noya has been staring at the ceiling for god knows how long. His mind rambling, heart pounding like it's trying to get out of his chest and rush to someone. Well, not someone, because Noya knows why and who his pounding heart is beating for, and it's not his usual flirtatious tornado attack's victim Shimizu, oddly enough, this person almost if not completely, has the same personality. Asahi.

"Are you awake?" Asahi softly called, poking his head into the bedroom, still shirtless from last night's shenanigans, Noya forgot they we're roommates.  
"Yes.." Noya trailed off, trying his best to fight off his eye's desire to ogle Asahi's body. "Asahi-san." Noya called.  
"Yup." Asahi answered, his mouthful as he brush his teeth.  
"Are you sure you're highschool student" Noya asked.  
Asahi can be heard almost chocking.  
"What? Why?" Asashi said as he recovers.  
"Cause your body looks so mature already." Noya said as Asahi walks out of the bathroom, water trinkling down his chest to his abdomen, making Noya gulp and regret his sudden decision of furthering his torture.  
"What? I don't, all of us in the family looks to mature for our age." Asahi said, seemingly down.  
"Hey! It's not a bad thing! I would like to have that body for myself!" The tornado said, as usual, firing out words out of his mouth even without the brain's approval.  
Asahi looked at Noya.  
Noya stared back at Asahi, Eyes struggling to keep at his eye level.  
Noya realizes the words that flew right out of his mouth, and it's meaning.  
Noya blushes.  
Asahi blushes.  
The whole world for a second was on bliss.

"I- we need to um- go- now, cause breakfast? you know?" Asahi smiled, doing his signature, hand on the back of his head, exposing his buffed body to Noya unconsciously.  
"Y-y-y-yeah, let's. I dont want Shoyou eating all the hotdogs." Noya said, as he wipe the imaginary blood running down his nose.

\--

The table the was full of people at last night's dinner was almost deserted. Hinata and Kageyama sat with Aone at Dateko, with Kageyama throwing killer glances at Atsumu who always smiles back whenever the two lock eyes. Kenma and Iwa was nowhere to be found, Daichi said he thinks Suga skipped breakfast and instead went to the coaches quarters to help easing their hang overs together with Yachi and Yamaguchi who also skipped breakfast. Kita and Osamu were tasked to handle the morning activities together with Sakusa that just arrived earlier that morning. Only Atsumu, Oikawa, Ushijima, Akaashi, Bokuto, Daichi, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Asahi and Noya was at the table.

"What the hell happened to the others? Damn." Noya said with a mouthful of food.  
Everyone knew what has happened one way or another and all collectively sighed.  
"Have you seen Kenma? Where did he spent the night?" Kuroo asked Daichi, the last person he saw Kenma with.  
"No, sorry, after getting out of the hall, he went to the bathroom but never came back." Daichi said, telling a white lie and not wanting to Kuroo feel bad even further.  
"He's probably out there playing his game or whatever, he'll be fine." Tsukishima said nonchalantly.  
"Hey." Kuroo said, Tsukishima quickly raising his hands to stop Kuroo from saying anything further.  
"I wonder where Iwaizumi went. He seemed rather upset after you stated the fact that I was the best player in regards of playing volleyball." Ushijima said, clearly the more serious counterpart of Noya.  
Oikawa only gave him a shrug and went back to eating.  
"Atsumu's weirdly quiet too, for all the energy he had last night." Akaashi whispered. Bokuto answered with what appears to be animal growling noises as he munches down three pancakes at the same time. "Don't choke now, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, grabbing and readying a glass of water for him.

\--

Breakfast went in and out, and everyone decided to rest for a while before heading back into the action.  
Some decided to explore the nature camp that they haven't had the chance yesterday, while some graduating players are already playing, relishing the last few times they'd play with their team before moving forward to whatever path they are taking next.

Noya had other things in mind. He has to settle this turmoil happening inside his head that is constantly tripping him, he needs to solve this problem, it's not math, or physics problem so he knows he can solve it.

Noya went to Karasuno for two things. The all black uniform and the cute girls. One in particular has been the target of his flirtatious thunder! (that's what he calls it). Shimizu, together with Tanaka, they've decided to put all of their life's work into protecting her at all cost, at least that was his goal until another one came in and kicked the first one into second place. After getting demolished by Dateko his first year, he vowed to be the best version of himself for the ace of the team, to be in sync with him, to breathe the same air and to be the best he could ask for, and lately, he noticed his eyes falling more and more to his ace rather than Shimizu, and his partner in crime Tanaka has been noticing it. So, he put up more and more outrageously whenever she's around. But it just doesn't feel right, not entirely, he still think Shimizu is the prettiest girl in the world, it's just that, Asahi is the prettiest person in the world, he is confused. Before thinking about shimizu and him together fuels him, but now, then it changed into just playing with Asahi and seeing him enjoy and be the ace that he is, then once again it changed, to just him and Asahi being together.

The thought made Noya heated and flushed, needing to sit down for a second, he saw Suga filling water bottles from afar.

"Noya?" Suga said as he saw Noya approaching him.  
"Suga-san!" Noya greeted cheerfully, tho his eyes telling a different story.  
"What's wrong, child?" Suga said, he knows just in one look something was off.  
"How'd you know?" Noya said shocked, taking one bottle and helping Suga fill it up.  
"Thank you. Well, I've known you, and everyone else in the team enough to know with just one look." Suga said, giving him a refreshing smile to calm his soul.  
"You're such a mom." Noya said, once again, not letting his brain check what his mouth was about to say.  
"Hey!" Suga said. As Noya laughed and apologized.

Shimizu walked in with Yachi and Yamaguchi, holding a tub filled with wet towels.  
"Coach Ukai said they need more water." Shimizu said, and after seeing Noya putting a little bit of her guard up, she's expecting the flirty tornado to ramp up and attack her.  
But nothing, Noya was just staring at nothing while filling up water bottles.  
"Right, Noya and I are filling them up." Suga said, who snapped at Noya after realizing Shimizu just walked in.  
"Wait, No, Kiyoyko-san you look so pretty todayyyyy" Yamaguchi asked, making a Noya impression.  
Noya then snapped back into reality.  
"Oh-, uh, good morning Kiyoko-san." Noya said, filling up his last bottle and handing it to Suga before wandering off again.  
"I- um, i'll be on my way, see you guys at the matches later."  
Everyone was stuneed at what just happened.  
"If Tanaka saw what has happened, he'll faint for sure." Yachi said.

\--

It wasn't supposed to go like that, Noya thought to himself, He was Shimizu's number 1 admirer, and yet, and yet, it didn't feel right, it felt like he was betraying one person. It felt like he was betraying Asahi. Noya curled up into a ball gritting his teeth.  
"Noya? Noya, what's wrong?" A familiar voice, Asahi's voice, it made him stood up so fast blood rushed into his head making him dizzy. He fell down.  
Thankfully Asahi caught him.  
"Hey! Noya! What's wrong? Are you sick?!" Asahi's voice trembles, his hair messy and falling on his face.  
"I think." Noya said as he touches some of Asahi's unkept hair.  
After taking out his bandanna, and setting it on the ground, Asahi sat Noya down, putting his arms around Noya.  
"What's wrong? You think you're sick?" Asahi asked again, putting his face close to Noya.  
"Yeah, I think so." Noya said, his face indescribable.

"You're not sick, you're fine. I know." Asahi comforts his libero.  
"I like Shimizu!" Noya started, "But, but I also like you!, Actually scratch that, I think I like you more now!" Noya bursted, shocking Asahi, Noya even shocked himself he said that out loud, he tehn buried his face into his hands.  
"I-is that why, you've been acting weird lately?" Asahi asked, he can't take the smile off his face.  
"Yes. Im so sorry." Noya asnwered.  
"Don't be. It's perfectly fine. I- um, actually feel the same way. When I first saw Shimizu, I thought she was the prettiest girl, but now, I think, um, ah.. i think, you're the prettiest person in the world, Yuu." Asahi said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Wait, so you're sick too?" Noya asked.  
"What? no! We are not sick, not at all." Asahi said.  
"But, I like you, and Shimizu. Just like you." Noya added. Suddenly realizing Asahi just confirmed he likes him too. "Wait.."  
"We're not sick, maybe we're bi, just like Daichi." Asahi said.  
"WAIT DAICHi-SAN IS BI?" Noya exclaimed.  
"I-uh, don't tell him I told you. He'll kill me, then Suga will kill me." Asahi laughed.  
Noya stares at Asahi until Asahi realized Noya's eyes has been fixed on him.  
"Noya wh-" Asahi tried to form a sentence but Noya didn't let him as he locked his lips into him.

The two kissed each other, Noya licked Asahi's lips before kissing him deep again. After a while, the two let go to catch their breathes.  
"Noya, you're not sick, okay?" Asahi said, putting his forehead against Noya's.  
"Yes, I understand." Noya answered.  
"I really like you, Yuu." Asahi confessed again closing his eyes.  
"I really like you too, Asahi-san, even if you look three times my age." Noya said, an imaginary arrow seemed to went through Asahi's body.  
"I'm going to take good care of you. I promise." Asahi said, wrapping his sturdy hands on Noya's trembling body.  
"Thank you, I promise to top you well." Noya said, effectively breaking the moment.  
"WAIT WHAT? WHAT DI YOU-? WAIT HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?" Asahi's boner has completely evaporated.  
Noya laughed.  
"I heard Shoyou and Kegayama talking about it at the changing room, they thought i was sleeping." Noya explaining, suddenly puncing on Asahi, straddling him.  
"No-noya." Asahi protested.  
"What?" Noya asked.  
"N-not here?" Asahi suggested.  
"It's fine, you big dummy." Noya nonchalantly said as he locked hi lips with Asahi again, this time a lot harder, his passion and lust spreading into Asahi.  
Asahi tried to fight it, but surrendered into the moment, melting into the ground, letting the feisty libero devour him.

"Can, I-uh touch your chest?" Noya asked.  
"Yes."  
"Can I touch you body?"  
Yes."  
"Can I-"  
"All yours, Yuu. Don't even ask."

After another while, the both separated to catch their breathe, Noya still straddling Asahi. Asahi then cupped Noya's face with his both hands.  
"Yuu."  
"Yeah?"  
Asahi then kissed Noya's nose.  
"Yuu."  
"Yeah?"  
Asahi kissed Noya's forehead.  
"Yuu."  
"Yeah?  
Asahi kissed Noya's neck.

"Yuu."  
"Yeah"  
Asahi kissed Noya.

\--END--


	5. What's Up With Daichi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has been noticing that the time he spends with Daichi is getting less as their relationship last, they've been dating for roughly a year now, and things seems to be cooling off, what could be the reason behind this?

Suga has been staring intensely at the wall, if he had superpowers, the wall certainly would've exploded by now, Ever since he blew out at Daichi last night, they haven't had the chance to talk, in other words, Suga has not let Daichi give him a bullcrap of an excuse again.  
"He's always giving excuses lately and its pissing me off." Suga muttered to himself, but Shimizu heard him, it's already noon, and since all the coaches we're more or less extremely hungover from last night, they collectively decided to make today a free day, a explore the beautiful nature camp day.  
"What now?" Shimizu simply asked.  
"It's Daichi." Suga somply asnwered.  
"Hm."  
"I just, don't know what happened, we've been hanging out less and less this past few months, he's been busy with something, of course i noticed, but instead of telling me what it is, he's just making up bullshit excuses." Suga vented on Shimizu.  
"Like last time?" Shimizu pointed out.  
"Exactly like last time!" Suga exclaimed.

Prior to the spring tournament, and before the exams, Suga noticed Daichi was distant to him and the team, no one knew why, it all came to an end when Suga broke up in front of the team and made Daichi cry while spilling that he was working two part time jobs to pay his tuition fee since they were tight on the money. Suge felt so bad that he, together with Karasuno and surprisingly, seijou threw a volleyball themed car wash at Kageyama's automotive shop in order to help with Daichi's situation.

"I can't do that again, can't i?" Suga asked Shimizu.  
"Daichi had a breakdown, imagine working two part time jobs, then your boyfriend announcing to the team you we're together by breaking it off. Just imagine." Shimizu said as she hands yachi a wet towel to put attakkeda-sensei's forehead.  
"I- he's not cheating right?" Suga asked.  
"Both of us know, he will and can't ever do that, especially not to you." Shimizu comforted him.

\--

"Thigh-chi, wait up!, oy!" Kuroo shouted as he ran up to Daichi.  
"Please stop with the embarrassing nickname." Daichi said, looking around at who heard Kuroo's inappropriate nickname to him.  
"What you thighs are impeccable, can i have a bite?" Kuroo joked.  
"With your situation with Kenma and Tsukishima? I don't think so, plus, Suga has my ass already." Daichi said sighing.  
"Hm. What'd you do?" Kuroo asked.  
"Heh, redirecting the topic huh?" Daichi pointed it out.  
"Shut up." Kuroo said, punching Daichi's arms lightly.  
"I'll tell you my situation, if you tell me what are you gonna do with your situation" Daichi said.  
"Aahh, I guess you're really looking out for Tsukki, huh?" Kuroo said.  
"Not just him, you too, and poor Kenma, I haven't seem him at all today, where is he? Did you look for him?" Daichi said, pulling out his phone to text Suga for the hundredth time in the last hour, seconds after realizing what he has done, and how Suga would react, he turned off his phone, it's better to just talk to him personally, Daichi thought to himself.  
"I did, but, you can't find someone who doesn't wanna be found." Kuroo said with a sad look on his eyes.  
"You guys really done?" Daichi prodded.  
"Ye- No. I don't know honestly, I'm trying to settle what i'm feeling, that's why i told him what i really feel, i, i seriously didn't know what to do anymore." Kuroo said as they reach a vending machine, they both sat in seats in front of it.  
"Well, if I was at Kenma's position I think it's pretty much done, you picked Tsukishima already, right? Remember last night?" Daichi explained.  
Kuroo was silent for a while, and with this, Daichi went and bought two drinks at the vendo, handed one to Kuroo, the two captains opened the drinks at the same time and had a gulp.

"Have you, um, Have you had this intense emotions for someone?" Kuroo finally broke the silence, Daichi was about to answer when Kuroo interrupted.  
"I love Kenma, I honest to god do, but this thing, this tension with Tsukki, I can't seem to shake it off, I know it sucks, I know it's bad, I know this is making look like a bad person, but, right at this exact moment, i know, i know i'm inlove with Kenma, I wanna see him play his game, lose, ask me for help, i know i can see us doing that for the long run, But this attraction to Tsukki, is just, i dont know, i can't explain, i sound like a big jerk for trying to love two people. But. I don't know anymore." Kuroo said, his face almost crumpled with emotions.  
"You clearly love on more that the other." Daichi answered, an indescribable emotion painted on his face.  
"Are you?" Kuroo asked, mouth gaped.  
"What? no, i'm not in the same both as you, god no." Daichi said chuckling.  
Kuro sighed.  
"I'm gonna tell you this as a friend, so please don't take it the wrong way, alright?" Daichi asked.  
Kuroo nodded, "Help me, Dadchi." Kuroo said.  
"Seriously dude, enough with the nicknames, especially that one, only Karasuno members can call me that." Daichi said.  
"Okay okay, fine, hit me." Kuroo said, putting his arms wide to show he is ready to be dropped by some knowledge.

"This thing with Tsukishima? It's not love, that's just your dick thinking and talking, I seriously think you're inlove with Kenma, I predict if you push through with Tsukishima, it may be over before you even know it, Then, Kenma will move one and you'll be the one left alone. I think you're just trying to satisfy something Kenma cannot give at the moment." Daichi said.  
Kuroo raised his eyebrows. What do you mean?  
"I mean, look at Kenma and Tsukishima, they are if not the same person, Quiet, snarky, Tsukishima's mouth is just louder than Kenma's, but both can be snarky, apears to not care but in reality, can show a little emotion if pushed to a corner. I think the only difference is that Tsukishima can bring his walls down whenever and to whoever he wants to, as to Kenma cannot yet. Kenma needs someone to help him do that and understand him." Daichi explained.

Kuroo inhaled, like soaking in all of what Daichi just said.  
"So, I need to talk to Kenma." Kuroo said.  
"Yeah."  
"And get back together with him?"  
"What? No! And break it off with Tsukishima? No, you can't do that! Wow, you have some intimacy issues huh." Daichi said punching Kuroo in the arms, a retaliation from his punch earlier.  
"Why not?" Kuroo said.  
"Well, one, you're not sure Kenma would take you back, two, you'll hurt another person, three, i seriously think this time apart can help you and Kenma solve your issues, try and give your best with Tsukishima, let Kenma grow and learn, it'll be painful, but still be there for him, then, slowly work and fix your shit." Daichi said, talking like he's a pro at his kind of stuff.

"Hmm, fuck. Okay, thanks for that. Wow, so much for my issues, how about yours? I aired my dirty laundry, what's yours?" Kuroo said, wiping the sweat that has now built up on his forehead, trying to change the topic.  
Daichi drank some more of his drink, so does Kuroo, another silence enveloped the two.

"Anyways, that's such a great talk man, i'm happy you guys are here, damn, you'll be a great dad, you know?" Kuroo said patting Daichi's back and looking at his suddenly stern face.  
"Yeah.... about that." Daichi said as Kuroo's eye widened.

\--

"Everyone's enjoying shit and we're here, taking care of our hungover coaches." Yamaguchi sighed.  
"You okay? You and Tsukishima have been butting heads." Yachi said, sitting besides him.  
"Yeah...." Yamaguchi trailed off.  
"That Kuroo." Suga said clenching his fists.  
"N-no! It's okay.... I mean, Tsukki and me, we're technically not lovers at all." Yamaguchi explained.  
Yachi, Suga and even Shimizu gasped.  
"But, we thought?" Suga said.  
"Yeah, no, we're only doing it, but we're not really lovers, I wish we were, but I dont think, I have a chance now... Cause Kuroo." Yamaguchi saighed.  
"Poor Kenma, he was a wreck, kinda like Daichi from that one time when Sug-"  
"Alright, alright Shimizu, no need to bring that into context everytime. Jeez." Suga exclaimed.  
"So what are you gonna do now? Yamaguchi?" Yachi said.  
"I'm gonna confess again! This time, i'll give it my all!" Yamaguchi said putting his fist in the air.  
"Fighting!" Yachi joined Yamaguchi.

"Oh, Sugawara, You're here, there's a phone call for Sawamura, but I can't find him, mind taking it? You guys are close, it's urgent." Saeko said as she pops into the room, not even looking hungover at all.  
"Thank you Saeko-nesan! I'll be back." Suga said.

\--

"Hello?"  
"Hello? Where's Sawamura? I heard he was at a camp? I tried contacting his phone but it's off."  
"Oh, He's just out at the moment, I'm one of his teammates actually, who is this?"  
"This is Miyuki."  
"Miyuki? yeah, what is this about again?"  
"Oh, I was just hoping If Sawamura would like to accompany me to the hospital, since my mom's at work and no one else can."  
"Hospi- Wait, you should call an ambulance then!"  
"No, no, it's alright, it's just for a check up."  
"Check-up?"  
"Yeah, a check-up for the baby, he told me he'll try to accompany me on my next check-up, i guess he forgot again, so i guess i'll just call a friend."  
"Baby?"  
"Yes, um, actually i'm having a baby, Can you just inform him, so he won't get worried again, he's been non-stop at checking in, i don't want him to worry, i'm so sorry again i called."  
"Daichi's....Baby?"

Call Ended.

\--END--


	6. Flattykawa, Shittykawa...Sadoikawa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Kenma?  
> Where's Iwaizumi?  
> And what the hell is going on with Oikawa?

Kenma felt a hard wooden thing poked his cheeks softly. He ignored it.  
Kenma felt it again, this time a little bit more with a little bit more force. He ignored it once again.  
The third time it happened, a tongue click was heard first before the wooden thing hit his forehead making him jolt.  
"This isn't the place for you kids to sleep, you both know that right?" The old man, possibly one of the camp's employee said as he holds his broom into his chest.  
You kids? Both of us? Kenma thought to himself, looking down to a shirt laid onto him like a blanket, next to him was a shirtless Iwaizumi.  
The old man poked Iwaizumi next making the guy jump.  
"Hey." Iwa greeted Kenma, compeletly ignoring the old man that just ruined his sleep.  
"Obviously this is your shirt right?" Kenma said handing the shirt back to him, noting how it smelled like Iwa.  
"Yeah, Last night, you kept on swatting bugs off, so i just covered you up with it." Iwa said flashing a smile too bright even for that morning.  
Kenma did noticed the bug bite marks on Iwa's body, his toned, defined body, Kenma saw Iwa has now noticed him staring too much at him, so he looked away as fast as he could.  
"You didn't have to do that, now you're covered with bite marks." Kenma said.  
"Don't worry, i'm used to that." Iwa said flexing his arms to Kenma.

"Ahem, both of you part of that volleyball camp? you do know it's past noon now right? you both should eat first before flirting with each other." the old man said as he casually sweeps the ground for leaves, leaving the two blushing.  
"I- i guess we were indeed asleep for quite some time huh." Iwa said scratching his cheek, as if that would erase the redness of it.  
"I guess so. We went to sleep rather late." Kenma.  
"Right? I never thought i'd enjoy talking to you that much." Iwa said.  
"Well, yeah, me too." Kenma said, his eyes on Iwa's body once more. "Maybe put on the shirt then let's try to see if we can eat lunch.... im starving." Kenma added averting hi eyes to the sweet candy in front of him.  
"Yeah, sorry, sure, let's try to get something to eat."

\---

They were on their way to the cafeteria when they ran into Kuroo and Oikawa together.  
"Kitten? Hey.." Kuroo said, as if this was the first time he saw Kenma in years, meanwhile Oikawa kept his head down, while both Kenma stopped dead on their track.  
"Maybe we should talk." Kuroo talked slowly, looking at each person in front of him, suggesting the idea.  
"Maybe we should, what do you say?" Iwa said turning his head to Kenma, putting his hands on his back, both Kuroo and Oikawa took notice the closeness the two has suddenly become.  
"Yeah. Sure, if it's okay with both of you." Kenma silently said.  
"Fine, whatever." Oikawa said, grabbing Iwa's arms leading him somewhere.  
"So...." Kuroo started.  
"Let's talk to our room." Kenma finished.

\---

Oikawa lead Iwa to their bus, both we're silent even when they reached the bus. Both doesn't seem to know how or where to start.  
"Why are we even here? Are we gonna stand in this heat?" Iwa said, his tone flat.  
"AS IF! OF COURSE I HAVE THE BUS' KEYS! COACH TOLD ME AND KUROO TO GET SOMETHING FOR THEM!" Oikawa screamed at the stop of his lungs, letting it go.  
Iwa's eyes widened.  
"Does it hurt that much, whatever i did?" Iwa said, clasping both Oikawa's shoulder, straightening it up and making him face towards him. "Talk to me, are you ready now? You can tell me everything, I can take it, I swear." Iwa added.  
Oikawa's pent up emotions seemed to rushes out after that.  
"I hate you, Iwa, I hate you, I hate the team, I hate flattykawa, I hate shittykawa, I hate trashkawa, i hate it all! I hate how you always snark at me like im not your boyfriend, I hate how everyone only thinks im only good inside the court and trashes me outside, It hurts! Do you know that? When everyone just zero in on you?! Huh! IWA?!" Oikawa started, losing his breathe from the first rant.  
"I didn't know it was that bad, you do know you could've just said stop, right? i'm so sorry for making you feel this way, you know i didn't meant any harm right? Tooru?" Iwa said, caressing Oikawa's cheeks.  
" I know, it just, sucks, especially at how i got treated when i filled up for Shiratorizawa, how Ushijima treated me, it was so different that for a fucking second i did wish i just went there instead." Oikawa admitted bursting into tears even harder. Iwa face softens.  
"If it was building up like this, im sorry i take resposibility. im so sorry. i areally am, what do you want me to do." Iwa said reassuring Oikawa.  
"I-" Oikawa said, but a sob stopped him.  
"You want to really break it off huh." Iwa said, dropping his arms to his side.  
"I- yes, I want to explore who i am after this, it's just.." Oikawa trails off.  
" I understand." Iwa said, shoulders trembling as he tries to stop himself from crying, knowing Oikawa will cry again as well. " I want to stop you from doing this, but, i can't deny the performance Ushijima brought out of you." Iwas said sniffing.  
"We, uh, we decided to try out together, since i know you'll only be attending the same college because of me." Oikawa said wiping tears away from his face, then Iwa's.  
"You know no matter how fucked up i treat you at times, deep down i want to support and love, right?" Iwa said, the weight of his words was too much, he started sobbing, his face falling on Oikawa's shoulders, Oikawa breaksdown again.  
" I did felt it, very much." Oikawa confirmed.  
"Are you really gonna be okay being away from me for the first time?" Iwa asked.  
"Yes, i know i can still talk to you as a friend right?" Oikawa reassured.  
"I guess i can bully you a little harder then, cry-ikawa." Iwa said, smiling a little.  
"Screw Iwa-chan. Blegh." Oikawa fire back.  
"I have to tell the others to also apologize to you, I''l ask them to talk to you as well, so you can also tell them your decision moving forward." Iwa said.  
"Wow, very captain of you Iwa-chan, even though you can't be captain anymore." Oikawa said as he held Iwa's hand probably for the last time for now.  
"Shittykawa." Iwa said as he and Oikawa slowly paced together taking the last few minutes they'll be spending together as a couple.

\---

Kuroo and Kenma reached their room, Kenma quickly went and fetched his switch that he left after last night.  
"So..." Kuroo started.  
"Yeah?" Kenma softly answers, sitting by the balcony of the room, already loading his animal crossing.  
"About, us..I think-" Kuroo said  
"We should break up?" Kenma finished.  
Kuroo sighed.  
"Yes, I think I need to settle this thing with Tsukishima, figure out what is it, is it really something. Im sorry for being shitty." Kuroo said collapsing at his bed , looking at Kenma intently.  
"Ok." Kenma shortly replied.  
Kuroo appeared shocked, he was expecting a different response at least from Kenma, after all of what happened just last night.  
"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" Kuroo said, trying to explore further more.  
"Yeah, what do you want me to say?" Kenma replied, still solely focusing on his switch.  
"I don't know? ask for me to not do it? To stay with you? To pick you, choose you, love you? Kenma?" Kurro said, suddenly standing up, the rush of emotions getting the best of him.  
Kenma sighed.  
"I've already done that Kuroo." Kenma said, "I've done it all for you, i've done everything to keep you satisfied, to keep you with me for you to fall inlove with me just like how i was with you, i gave you my all, but between you and me, it was me who was the loser, because it was me that fell in love first, because it was me the fell inlove harder." Kenma said, finally lowering his game to look at Kuroo's eyes.  
"So i'd rather just stay as your friend, than to suffer even more, i don't wanna get hurt anymore, i don't wanna went through what i went through last night, last night sucked so hard i wished the earth would just swallow me and spit me out somewhere so i won't be seeing how smug Tsukishima is now that he has you. I'd rather not." Kenma added.  
"I still, truly love you Kenma, believe me." Kuroo said, kneeling in front of Kenma taking his hands.  
"I know that, but not like before." Kenma said as Kuroo kisses his hand.  
"Im sorry, but let me do this, let me figure it out for myself if this is the thing that i want." Kuroo asked Kenma.  
"Yes, you have your best friend's support." Kenma bitterly smiled, there's still a part of him hurting, but unlike last night, he's taking it better.  
"Dont come back crawling to me tho, cause i won't take you back, i'll kick you to the curb you rooster head." Kenma added.  
"Thank you, kitten." Kuroo said kissing Kenma's cheeks.  
"Now get your switch and gift me expensive stuffs. Instead of break up sex, that's what i want."

\--END--


End file.
